The Fairly OddParents Adult Party Cartoon
''The Fairly OddParents Adult Party Cartoon ''is an American adult animated television comedy series created and developed by Butch Hartman for Paramount Network and Wrong Turn. The series is an adults-only-revival to the Nickelodeon animated series The Fairly OddParents. Unlike The Fairly OddParents, The Fairly OddParents Adult Party Cartoon was designed specifically for mature audiences, featuring comical (sometimes bloody) violence, adult humor including coarse language, running gags and pop culture references. The series was produced by Billionfold Inc., Frederator Studios, Harmonious Claptrap, Starburns Industries, Games Animation, and Krusty Krab Productions and the series was distributed by Paramount Television. The series is rated TV-MA LV for sex, violence, blood, gore, bad words, and any other inappropriate content Plot Same as the show, but with adult content. Voice Cast * Timmy Turner (voiced by Tara Strong) * Cosmo (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Wanda (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) * Mrs. Turner (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) * Mr. Turner (voiced by Seth Green) * Vicky (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Denzel Crocker (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Chloe Carmichael (voiced by Candi Milo) Production In 2018, The Fairly OddParents got cancelled due to negative reviews, so Nickelodeon and Krusty Krab Productions had Butch Hartman to return to the show and produce a new version of The Fairly OddParents for Paramount Network devoted to programming for male audiences. Hartman said that Paramount Network and The Wrong Turn wanted an "extreme" version of The Fairly OddParents. Paramount Network gave Hartman and the team greater control of the writing and contents of the episodes than the control given by Nickelodeon and the old era of cartoons. Hartman produced new cartoons aimed at adult audiences, some of them based on rejected episodes of Looney Tunes. Some of the head storyboard artists, screenwriters, and animators returned from the series, but most of the animation and writing team were a new team of artists, specifically instructed and headed by Hartman himself. Some of the original voice cast members returned, with the notable exception of Daran Norris and Kari Wahlgren, the original voices of Cosmo, Mr. Turner and Chloe Carmichael during the run of the original series, who said the new series wasn't "funny in the slightest" and that participating in it would damage their careers. Candi Milo, Seth Green and Eric Bauza were hired to replace them while Tara Strong reprised the role of Timmy Turner. Cast members Susanne Blakeslee, Grey DeLisle, and Carlos Alazraqui also returned. All of the episodes were animated at Billionfold Inc., Frederator Studios and Games Animation Inc, in association with Krusty Krab Productions. The Fairly OddParents Adult Party Cartoon officially premiered on Paramount Network The Wrong Turn and The Bloo DeTour on September 27, 2019 at 10:00 PM, with "Onward and Upward". The show debuted to 22 million viewers, and immediately generated controversy regarding its adult content. Episodes Season 1 (2019-20) TBA Reception The Fairly OddParents Adult Party Cartoon received mixed reviews from critics and from fans who praised the show for its animation, humor, voice acting, its music but criticism from some critics, Internet reviewers and fans of the original Fairly OddParents for the shows gross-out humor, the show's violence, Sexual References, for it "ruining" the TV shows and some visuals.Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki